


Sweet, sweet bird

by XxWolfgirl2846xX



Category: Maleficent - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfgirl2846xX/pseuds/XxWolfgirl2846xX
Summary: Maleficent and Diaval fighting Stefan and his knights. With a different ending.I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep and I just started typing. This is what I came up with and I thought instead of having it gathering dust in my notes, I’d share it with you guys.Hope you like it!





	Sweet, sweet bird

Maleficent feels strongly for the crow She turned a man. He has been her wings for many years. And her friend for far langer. He stands by her still as Aurora grows older year by year. She is nearly sixteen now. The curse Will soon come to pass

Diaval is loyal, and kind to maleficent in a way that would almost make her believe in love again. Almost.   
Maleficent refuses to believe it to be that. Done for the moment you dare utter the word. So they do not. They never speak of it.   
It is just something. Something that is always there whenever both are present.   
Whenever the lie in maleficent chambers. Or walk in between the trees of the moors. Or rest in diaval’s nest. It is always there. 

Maleficent is not afraid of heights. Nor from falling. And neither is diaval. Though, both, they still fear the inevitable pain that comes with falling. When you hit the earth and lay in your own pitiful sorrow. When you can no longer move a single finger for it feels as though the world weighs you down. 

This is their fear. 

 

They’ve taken the prince to the castle in hopes of lifting the dreaded spell. The prince succeeds. Overjoyed, maleficent and Diaval forget for a moment all that is to follow. 

Then reality snaps back into their minds. Thinking alike they both move to keep Aurora and the boy locked in the room. Maleficent casts a spell to keep them both from any danger. 

Then she and her crow go on their way in an attempt to make it out alive. 

As they step into the grand hall maleficent knows there will be fight. Stefan is determined to end her life. 

The Iron causes burns all over her body. The noises drown her thoughts and her head spins. She can feel the iron net that is dropped upon her body and Stefan beating with an unrelenting force. 

Maleficent bleeds and burns and screams. Maleficent fights.   
As she attempts to think through the pain she sees Diaval desperate to help her. 

Sweet little bird. 

She used her magic to change his shape. The crow turned man now takes the form of a mighty dragon. And for a moment she marvels in the strength that comes from him. His strength, she realizes, lies not in the shape he has, but in his own heart. 

Yet a dread settles itself in the fairie’s bones. 

Diaval frees maleficent from the iron net and fights off attackers.   
Stefan still will not concede, though his loss is becoming clearer by the moment. 

She notices Diaval taking it up against Stefan’s knights, but also those three bimbo fairies. 

Maleficent fights the man she no longer recognizes. When suddenly she stops. 

The fairy Stands. Her wings dragging over the floor as she takes a few more steps.   
Fear now lays buried deep in Stefan’s eyes. A fear that remains until he falls to his death

 

She turns to face the raven man, but is met with a sight she could not have seen in her most torturous nightmares. 

The three fairies cast a spell on a knight’s sword. It glows with a golden light before the man throws it at the beast in front of him. 

Blade sinks into skin, and  
The dragon roars. Taking one more lash at the knight the dragon shatters the protective harness and kills the man. Then the beast falls and shrinks in size.   
The dragon returns to a man. 

Diaval lays against the wall. A gaping hole where the blade sunk into his chest. His eyes catch maleficent’s as she runs to his side.   
And he speaks an unsaid promise to her. 

The only thing they’ve both been running from, now leaves regret. 

Maleficent drops next to the man. Her heart stutters and clenches and aches and burns. She can not contain the scream that builds up in her throat.  
Maleficent knows. She knows that she would gladly return her wings only to reverse what happened.   
For This is worse.   
So much worse than losing her wings. It hurts in tenfold. And the only thing she keeps on begging for is for time to be reversed. For it to turn back. For things to be undone. 

She looks into Diaval’s eyes. Begging him to remain with her. She still needs him. She is too weak without him.   
With words unspoken she begs him. Pleads with him. And she know he does not wish for fate to play out. 

She blames not him, when his dark eyes close before her. Nor when she cries in agony, clinging to the man. She blames not him when her heart rips itself to shreds. Or when tears burn her eyes.

She blames not Diaval when her heartbeat seems to fade into silence. Maleficent remains by the raven’s side. 

She places a soft hand on his face and wipes a drop of blood from his cheek. 

Maleficent uses one last spell.   
Aurora know what she must do. In This knowledge maleficent drives the dagger through her own heart. Resembling the wound the raven carries. She can faintly hear the little beastie’s shout. But the only thing she can think is joining her sweet, sweet bird.


End file.
